Kikuyo Kagataka
was the Fifth Family Head of the Kagataka Family Syndicate and is Kinji Tohyama old friend from middle school. She is among the few that know about Kinji's Hysteria Mode and used it to make him her personal "Ally of Justice", which is why Kinji dislikes women. After, the Kagataka Family Syndicate was disbanded, Kikuyo along with Moe Mochizuki enrolled in Butei High in order to be close to Kinji and for themselves. She is in both Lezzad and Daugula. Personality Kikuyo is described by Kinji as having a maturity beyond her age, except when she is alone with Kinji, which she will become shy, nervous, and feel guilty about her past actions to him. In addition, similar to Aria H. Kanzaki, she will get mad at someone else for her own actions and try to shift blame to them. Also, she is willing to manipulate, threaten, kidnap and take people hostage in order to get what she wants like when she wanted Kinji to join her family, become her "Ally of Justice" again, and her boyfriend. After the syndicate overthrew her for weak leadership, she revealed the mature person persona was only a mask, but was actually a young and innocent person according to Kinji. Also, she was willing to die in order to save Kinji and make up for sins. Appearance Kikuyo is young beautiful teenage girl with white skin, glossy dyed brown hair that is tied into pig-tails with flowers arranged around the braiding and a mature look. She has been described by others of looking like her Canadian actress mom. Also, Kinji described that her time with Yakuza has given her a sex appeal unlike any girl school.Volume 12, Chapter 4 When she was the leader of the Kagataka Family Syndicate, she wore a modern cut kimono. After enrolling into Butei High, she wore the standard girls Butei uniform. Background When Kikuyo was attending Kanagawa Butei Junior High for training to become a Butei, she was bullied by her fellow students due to being popular and her family having connections to the underworld. After a group of girl messed with her swimsuit causing it fall apart on contact with water, she ended up hiding and crying. She was later found by Kinji who, gently soothed and comfort her, which caused him to enter Hysteria Mode and make those girls apologize to her.Volume 12, Chapter 4 After that incident, Kikuyo and the other girls began investigating Kinji and discovering his Hysteria Mode abilities, how to trigger it, and would corner him in places in order for him to become their "Ally of Justice" and then get angry at him when Kinji tried to stand-up for himself causing him psychological damage. However, despite that, when Kikuyo was accused of stealing money from the classroom lock box, Kinji still defended her and she never used his Hysteria Mode against him again for the remainder of her stay at school. At one point she even tried multiple times to give him a love letter, but destroyed it each time due to feeling guilty about her actions. After her father was killed by an internal dispute, she became the 5th Leader of the Kagataka Family Syndicate, which caused her to drop out of school in the middle of training to become part of Lezzard.Volume 12, Chapter 4 At one point, she would make a business deal with Ranpan with Kou as her connection in order to gain access to the foreign market and sell their goods due to being ignored domestically after she took over the business.Volume 12, Chapter 4 This would also make the syndicate be able to gain access to funding from their Macao casinos and smuggle in weapons like AK-47's into the country. However, she still desired to see Kinji again. Quotes * (Kikuyo Prayer to the Star): "M-me too...whatever happens to me is fine. B-but Tohyama...help him. S-Star...? Star...!" (Volume 12, Chapter 5) * (Kikuyo to the Host pointing a gun at Moe Mochizuki): "That girl is a bona fide civilian. Don't you dare point your gun at her! The Family doesn't hurt civilians. Have you forgotten that?...If you want to shoot someone, shoot me. That should make Master Kou happy." (Volume 12, Chapter 5) * (Kikuyo Admitting her Mistake): "--This is my fault, Tohyama. The Chinese are not so forgiving. These idiots are going to want to make excuses for everything that has happened, and they need a scapegoat to hang it on their neck." (Volume 12, Chapter 5). Trivia * Chapter 4 of Volume 12 is titled her name. * She is one of the girls that Kinji's known the longest. * Kikuyo is usually illustrated with Moe. References Category:Female Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Lezzard Category:Ranban Category:Tokyo Butei High Students Category:Dagula